Miles from tomorrowland: all right now
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: A chance encounter at the lunch counter over winter break sparks a new romance between our spunky protagonist and a certain alien
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Since it's Christmas, here's a one-shot request from Adrpad44. Now, this will be a Christmas-themed lemon fic, so just a quick heads up. Also, nothing too kinky, just some good old plain sex. Enjoy! Rated M for cussing, graphic sex, innuendo, etc. I also imagine they would be at least 15 by the time this happens, so they're teens.

It was Christmas time aboard the Stelosphere. Currently moored at Station 1, a huge orbital station above Earth, her crew, along with crews from dozens of other ships, planned to spend 2 weeks relaxing and enjoying the break. Miles, Loretta, Mirandos, Haruna, and their families had all planned a fun time for themselves, but they also added some time for the kids to meet with one another and enjoy some vacation time. It was during one such time that our story begins. Miles and Mirandos, having both decided to visit a restaurant, ran into each other at the takeout counter. Thinking quickly, Mirandos questioned Miles, "Perhaps you'd like to join me for lunch when we get our food?" Miles replied, "of course!" After picking up their lunches, the two teens hurried to a secluded corner of the station on deck 35. Running down the tunnel, each teen holding a sack of food, they headed past the crates of supplies and other items lining the hallway. Entering the Stelosphere, Miles commed his dad; "Hey dad can I borrow the shuttle? Me, Mirandos and Loretta wanna have floating space lunch." "sure", his father replied. "just try not to get it all over the windscreen again." Miles ran across the hangar to a small cabinet and retrieved a set of keys, then ran to the shuttle, hopping into the cockpit followed by Mirandos and starting the engines with a quiet _whir._ The shuttle's engines powered up and Miles gently guided her out of the hangar bay, through the EM shields keeping the bay's atmosphere intact, and out into open space. Outside the station's speed-limiting gravity fields, Miles throttled up to full and arranged with STC (station traffic control) for some space to maneuver through. Feeding in coordinates for a specific and stable asteroid, he skillfully pushed the shuttle through the asteroids that floated by, and towards a large space rock almost 3 km in diameter, 8 km long, and 2 km long. Shutting his navigational lights off, miles flicked switches and pressed a few buttons, and a ring of lights engaged on the asteroid, guiding the shuttle to its landing pad. Setting down, huge energy clamps engaged, locking the shuttle in place. Miles flicked the hatch controls in the shuttle bay, and the ramp opened onto a barren gray planetary surface. Encased in space suits, the two teens walked with their lunches through the shuttle airlock and out onto the moon. Magnetic boots kept them from floating away, and another airlock sat 3 meters ahead. Walking over, miles clicked his keys and the shuttle closed and locked itself. Then he opened the airlock; walking inside and shutting the door behind them, the teens waited for the room to equalize before proceeding into the rest of the complex.

Miles led Mirandos down a large glass tunnel, and into a large tent-like structure. The two teens quickly stripped off their spacesuits and ate their lunches in regular clothes, pausing often to enjoy the view from inside the glass tent. The entirety of space and even a few planets. After finishing their lunches, miles hung some decorations, and Mirandos cleared the table, tossing their lunch containers in the incinerator. Both could feel the burning of desire, and both stole glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking. Finally, after an hour of awkward, tense, lusty silence, Mirandos got tired of waiting; so did Miles. Both headed at a race-walking pace to the table in the center of the room. Crashing into each other, they hurriedly kissed, arms tangling, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Miles' hands found their way to Mirandos' waist, while her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him in close; as she drew him in, she slipped her tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. As they broke to breathe, Miles whipped his head to Mirandos. "I…I had no idea. If I had known, I… I would've…" he trailed off as she put her finger to his lips. "We feel the same for each other. And look! Under the mistletoe!" she pointed upward excitedly. She quickly kissed him, then started slowly taking off his shirt. Suddenly he pushed her away and started undressing himself. Realizing the outcome of the race would decide who ruled their encounter, she hurriedly stripped off her boots and sweater, then her skirt, socks, and blouse, then finally her bra and panties, leaving her in nothing but a red Santa hat. Miles stood still suddenly, gaping. He'd never seen Mirandos naked before but he was seeing now, and he loved every inch of her. Mirandos blushed, noticing him staring at her with his pants halfway down his ass and his boxers still on, covering her breasts and mound with her hands. Miles snapped out of his daze and for a second, realized he wasn't naked yet. He quickly finished, and slowly advanced on Mirandos, as she backed up towards the table. Eventually, the two joined hands and walked to the one of the three corridors leading off the main room. Walking into a large bedroom, Miles tapped his smartwatch and led Mirandos to the bed. He left her laying there, and walked back down the corridor to the main room, where he retrieved some condoms from a large medical supply locker standing opposite the entrance, and he returned to the bedroom. As he walked in, he noticed that Mirandos was standing in the middle of the room wearing possibly the sexiest lingerie every created. As he approached the door, a song started playing. It was fast, sung passionately, and was one of the pair's favorites. He recognized the song as "All right now" by the band _Superhuman_. He slowly walked toward Mirandos as she turned revealing herself to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, smashing his lips into hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two stumbled as they kissed, their legs tangling and making them fall back onto the bed; Mirandos on the bottom and Miles on top. He slipped out a condom and ripped it open, rolling it over his raging member and rubbing his tip against her entrance. The two interlocked hands, and Miles looked at Mirandos questioningly. "Mira, are you sure?"

"yes Miles. Do it" Mirandos replied. Miles slowly thrust inside her, penetrating her virgin alien pussy as her nectar dribbled out around his cock. Breaking through her hymen, he gave her few seconds to adjust, then started thrusting, _in and out, in and out_. "Speed up!" Mirandos cried out, and Miles obliged, quickening his pace and leaving the blue-green alien speechless as he fucked her virgin pussy hard. She felt her body quiver and knew she was close, as Mile felt his balls tighten. He increased his pace, going faster than before and practically slamming into her. As his balls continued to tighten inside his scrotum, he kept rutting Mirandos, and she kept rubbing her breasts and crying out. As both people felt their climaxes overrun their bodies, Miles leaned in and kissed Mirandos, heightening both their climaxes, before collapsing onto the bed next to the alien, his latex-encased wiener popping out of her cunt with a wet _schlop_ before it landed on his stomach. Miles reached down and took his softening cock out of the condom and tossed it in a nearby trash bin, the leaned over and kissed Mirandos' forehead as she snuggled up to his chest, her Santa hat sitting crooked on her head after their intense lovemaking. Both knew they would have to keep their mouths shut, but they would continue to fuck for years to come. Meanwhile, Loretta awaited Mirandos' report on her sex escapade with interest as she watched the lovebirds fuck, oblivious to the fact that a camera lay on a nearby desk, obviously on and recording, with its frame pointed directly at the bed. "Merry Christmas, ya fuckin' animals." Loretta thought to herself as she closed the door to her room and took off her pants to help herself to some of the action.

And that's a wrap on this oneshot guys! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry to say that I'll be taking a trip to visit family and will be away from my computer, but don't worry; more stories and chapters will come out before I go back to university. Merry sexmas to all, and to all a sex-filled night of love. However you choose to spend tonight, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

Rabbit out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, welcome back to the story, and as an end-of-the-year present, here's a second chapter of sexy stuff for the one-shots book. This will be the actual end of this story and it features all four of your favorite love-making teens. Enjoy! Rated M for obvious reasons.

Her under-the-covers job done and dusted, Loretta watched Miles and Mirandos as they dozed off into a nap. However, what she didn't know was that she was being watched too. From her closet, in fact. Eventually, Loretta got up and took a shower, then went to her closet to get a new set of space-clothes. Opening the door, she found a dazed Haruna with his hand over his mouth, his pants around his ankles and his large, limp dick hanging between his legs. Had she not been so obscenely fascinated with his large limp penis, she might have beat the daylight out of him for hiding in her closet and masturbating to her masturbating to Miles and Mirandos having sex. Seeing his opening, Haruna quickly slammed forward, knocking Loretta to the ground. He then picked Loretta up and took her back to her bed, rubbing her sex through her clothes as he did. Laying her on the bed, Haruna disposed of his T-shirt and started to pull off Loretta's shirt, when she jerked away. "What's wrong, Loretta? Don't you want this?" Haruna asked, shocked that she'd turned away from him. "I do." She countered.

"Then why turn away?"

"Because; I guess… I guess I'm just scared."

"Don't be. We'll be careful."

This done, Haruna finished removing Loretta's shirt, and she again pulled away, only to start helping him disrobe. After getting him totally naked, she made him sit on the edge of her bed while she did a striptease for him. By the time she'd gotten down to just her panties, Haruna's cock was rock-hard and ready to party. Sexily slipping her panties off, she pushed Haruna down and started grinding on his cock, then took it in her mouth and began to suck. After lubing him up, she held Haruna's cock straight up and sat down, making him penetrate her. The _scholp_ of the insertion was audible, as Loretta's spit helped Haruna's cock glide into her tight little cunt. As she began to ride him cowgirl style, he reached up and played with her lovely young tits, kneading and massaging them, occasionally pulling on her nipples. Soon, Loretta flipped over and Haruna slipped his dick back into her, fucking her doggy style. And miles away, on the asteroid base, Miles had woken up. Horny as fuck with a good strong boner, too. He quietly slipped on another condom and slipped his dick back inside Mirandos' pussy as he suckled on her left nipple, awakening her. Both brother and sister and their partners fucked like rabbits. After climaxing inside Loretta, she and Haruna laid down for a quick cuddle, then resumed their fuck-session, with Haruna eating out Loretta's pussy and Loretta sucking his dick and fingering his balls. After climaxing again inside his condom inside Mirandos, Miles pulled out and slipped his condom off, then commanded Mirandos to slurp his cum out of the rubber sheath. As she did this, he came up behind her and started playing with her breasts, then he taped her hands together and started to tittyfuck her. Loretta's tits were too small for Haruna's large cock, so he got a titty/hand fuck with a blowjob thrown in. Somehow, the universe granted a miracle, and unbeknownst to both parties, Haruna and Miles climaxed for the third time each at the same time, blowing massive loads on the girls tits and faces. Miles and Mirandos headed for the chemical decontamination shower, and Haruna and Loretta to her bathroom for a shower. After cleaning up the base, Miles and Mirandos headed back to the _Stelosphere_ and Haruna redressed and left Loretta's room with the promise that they could hook up whenever she wanted as long as they were off-duty and nearby.

And ladies and gent's that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed and I'll be away for 3 days so enjoy the end of the year and I'll see you all soon. Same smut time, same smut account. Bye all!


End file.
